


Days Gone By

by Destination_zero



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destination_zero/pseuds/Destination_zero
Summary: It's hard traveling with people you barely know. Short stories and drabbles depicting life on the road with the group and all the sticky situations it can present.





	1. Buyers Remorse

# Buyers Remorse

The group had stopped for an impromptu rest break, which really meant someone needed to go to the bathroom. Being the only two girls in the group, Tifa and Aeris had to find suitable places out of sight to take care of their issues. 

Tifa had found a nice shaded seat when her companion emerged from the bushes and made her way to sit next to her. “Um, I need to...tell you something.” Aeris' tone of voice made Tifa nervous, as if she knew something, something secretive. 

“Okay..” Tifa shifted on the rock which now felt oddly uncomfortable.

“It's nothing bad.” Aeris reassured in her lighthearted manner. Tifa grimaced, realizing her emotions must've shown clearly. She forced a small smile to encourage her comrade to continue. “But..” Aeris' voice lowered as her face switched to a more serious plane of concentration, “And don't tell Cloud, “ She said firmly, “But, back when we where in Costa I...got something.” 

“What is it?” Tifa asked maybe too eagerly.

Aeris' face brightened as she moved to grab her pack, “Don't tell Cloud,” She repeated while pilfering through the various pockets and compartments, “I couldn't resist,” Her hand emerged, “it's such a pretty color.” 

In her hand stood a small glass bottle, smaller than a potion or an elixir, with an ornate, thin silver top. Tifa's eyes widened unconsciously as the little gems on it caught the sunlight. “I know,” Aeris smiled handing it to her, “sparkly. That's what got my attention.”

It looked expensive, and the color of the glass bottle was pretty ; a soft, dusty rose pink, nothing too pale or bright. “In the little clothing shop there was a bin of things on sale and I found that at the bottom. Only 4 gil! That's not bad right?” She tried justifying.

“Well what's it for?” Tifa asked still spellbound by the glistening crystals, no doubt fake if it was that cheap.

Aeris gave a loud, bubbly laugh, “It's nail polish! I can't wait to try it.” She practically wrung her hands together in anticipation. Tifa felt the enthusiasm starting to seep into her as she handed it back. She remembered just how long it had been since she last wore nail polish. Her mother was still alive and owned only two colors, but the one Tifa remembered the most was an iridescent pearl color she was allowed to use regularly. When it caught the light just so, and in such an angle, it turned the barest shade of light blue.

They were walking back to re-join the group as Aeris was busy trying to hide the small treasure in her pack. “I know Cloud said not to spend our gil on useless things, but this was worth it. It's a morale boost!” She said proudly. ”Next time we make camp we'll do each others nails.” She added in a whisper as they fell in stride with Red, Barret and Cloud.

They were trekking through Mt. Corel, slowly because of the rocky and winding paths. Every now and then Aeris would fall back to walk next to Tifa and stick her hand out in front of both of them -nails painted in a messy, pretty pink color because Tifa hadn't used polish in such a long time. And they'd both snicker in amusement at her handiwork, Tifa saying how it looked like Aeris had tried and failed to finger paint, Aeris remarking that Tifa had at least managed to cover all of her nail this time instead of half of it. 

Cloud would hear them and glance over his shoulder in silent question, as Barret would snort and say, “Women.” And both would shrug their shoulders in unison as the giggles continued.


	2. Mechanical Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid takes matters into his own hands.

# Mechanical Resonance

As brash and loud as he was, the pilot did have his uses. At least in all things involving machinery. “Goddamit! Move aside and let me DO IT!” He flicked his cigarette to the ground with a scowl and shoved the young blonde and the dark, broad shouldered man aside.  
As far as people skills went, well, there was still room for improvement. “Fuckin' imbeciles can't decipher their heads from their...” And language.

The two men hovered by the broken down buggy, arms crossed, hands on hips. Barret was the first to give up and lumber away, mumbling under his breath. Cloud on the other hand refused to be dismissed in such a manner. Stubborn, stubborn young man. Red saw it from the moment they had rescued him from the lab. That along with his fierce determination to do what's right, even if it was done on the spur of the moment. 

He meant no harm, but Cloud's spur of the moment meant lifting the hood and immediately removing parts and hoses that no doubt needed to remain under there. They were on a time crunch after all, and everyone was tired of sitting in the cramped buggy that seemed to grow smaller by the day. A decent night's sleep in a real bed was on the groups agenda.

“Someone get me that green bag from the back!” Cid yelled out loud to no one in particular.

“Where -” Cloud began. “This way.” Red cut him off. The sound of boots trailing behind him gave the indication that Cloud was following him to retrieve the bag.  
“I'll take it.” Red said, grabbing the handles in his mouth as Cloud shut the back hatch of the buggy. “But-,” Cloud started but trailed off as Red took off around the corner of the vehicle. He would be irritated yes, but the sooner it was fixed without interruptions, the sooner they'd be dozing in clean quarters.

Red dropped the bag beside the pilot who was still hunched over in concentration. “Get me a wrench from in there will ya?” Red looked at the bag zippered shut. After a few seconds of silence, Cid turned to the bag on the ground with Red sitting behind it. “I'll be happy to help, but it's better if you open the bag.” Red said.  
Cid blinked. “Shit. Forgot you could talk.” He mumbled. “Alright,” He bent over and unzipped the bag with one clean motion, “Just do what I tell ya and I'll have this thing goin'.”

Red never claimed to have much of a mechanical mind, and during his short stint as Cid's helper that didn't change. But, he felt useful. And traveling with a group of humans one begins to see just how vast the differences really are.  
He was able to maneuver himself under the tight space of the buggy to retrieve fallen bolts and washers. He quickly and gladly brought Cid all the parts Cloud had previously scattered about the ground in his spur of the moment mechanical spectacle. He dug into the green bag with his snout, looking for screwdrivers, rolls of tape, even discovering a forgotten smashed pack of cigarettes.

The sound of the engine roaring back to life filled him with such a feeling of pride, and probably relief, that he couldn't hold back the smile that formed. It made his tail wag and feet pat the ground in excitement. Cid also had a wide smile as the engine thrummed, his head still hovering over it as if he were savoring the music of it. With a wink, he ducked his head out and lifted his arms to shut the hood. 

A few celebratory shouts and whoops were heard from the girls as they raced to get in the vehicle. Red followed and nestled himself in the space between the driver and passenger seats, but was surprised when it was Cid and not Cloud who slid into the drivers seat. “I'M getting' us there, engine be damned!” His usual cigarette dangling from his lips. The young Soldier quietly sat shotgun and put on his seat belt just as Cid gave the buggy one last rev before taking off.

Red stretched his limbs before settling in for the night. The room was among the best they had rented so far on their journey, with enough comfy carpeting and cold air blowing through the unit to make even the grumpiest of the group feel at peace. 

A mumble from the bed closest to him broke through the silence. For all his language and bad habits, Cid had saved them from another night out in the wilderness. “Drink...goddamn...tea...” The pilot mumbled in his sleep. Oh, but the language. That would need lots of work.


End file.
